Twisted Hearts
by The heart of Kairi
Summary: Ohh....corruption of Kingdom Hearts....need I say more?


**OK! Well first off there are a few things to explain in this story. It's not exactly a story it was more of a really amusing rpg that we decided to post. We don't own Kingdom hearts...and don't want to be sued by Disney (they'd sick Pluto after us...)  
  
Boo is a totally made up character from the depths of our corrupted minds. She was in love with the evil guy in this story but once she gets transformed into a heartless she realizes she really doesn't love him and uses him for the power that was given to her when she was a heartless. Selphie and Squall are in this also as good friends of Sora and Kairi. Riku is still fused with the evil guy and this takes place right after the first Kingdom Hearts game. . . GIRClone and Padme are actually our sn so if we just randomly start talking it either I felt it was important or it's necessary info to know. ok think I covered everything! Enjoy!  
  
Boo: *growls at evil dude*  
  
Evil Dude: boo....i....i...did..not...know...this would happen...  
  
Evil Dude: *trys to pick her up*  
  
Boo: *bites him*  
  
Evil dude: *holds finger*......i will turn you back i swear i love you to much...  
  
Evil Dude: *thinks and tries to pick her up again*  
  
Boo: *growls*  
  
Evil Dude: i need you up here  
  
Boo: *jumps up*  
  
Evil Dude: *puts the helmet thing she had on before back on her*.....*goes over to handle thing*  
  
Boo: *looks around confused*  
  
Evil Dude: *turns on machine so black lighting comes out and to helmet*  
  
Boo: *turns back into human form*  
  
Padme2468: **he is a dr. Frankenstein wanna be  
  
Boo: AHHH!!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN  
  
Evil Dude: im sorry im so sory...  
  
Evil Dude: *goes over to her but changes back into riku*  
  
Riku: haha that was cool!  
  
Riku: you should have seen yourself you were all black looking  
  
Boo: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY!  
  
Boo: *Shrinks back into the chair and whimpers*  
  
Evil Dude: *starts talking form him* DONT YOU DARE SCARE HER LIKE THAT!  
  
Riku: Why did I turn you back, I should just keep you as one of my black heartless legions  
  
Boo: Don't bother, any way I am leaving this place  
  
Evil Dude: BOO!  
  
Boo: *gets up and walks for the lab door*  
  
Evil Dude: *makes riku change back* boo...don't go....i .....i .....i.....  
  
Boo: I let you do your experiments on me  
  
Boo: aren't you threw with me?  
  
Evil Dude: i love you boo.....i never knew it would do such a thing i promise  
  
Riku: NO I WANT TO RAPE YOU THEN YOU CAN GO! HEHE...  
  
Evil Dude: *smacks self* SHUT UP!  
  
Boo: *turns and smirks* right in the palm of my hand *turns back around and flings arms around his neck*  
  
Boo: actually I really liked being a heartless, the power was quite thrilling  
  
Evil Dude: *looks at her funny knowing she would never give in this easily*....  
  
Evil Dude: did you really?  
  
Boo: so you can always do more experiments on me...if you wish  
  
Riku: she liked it...but it was suppose to be painful. Oh well do it again!  
  
Evil Dude: i could never....  
  
Boo: alright then, you know I can always stay here and be your evil queen *sits in the chair where the helmet thing is all royal like*  
  
Evil Dude: if you want  
  
Boo: *looks down at the creeping heartless* yes...such...lovely servants  
  
Boo: or I could always just run away from here...  
  
Evil Dude: i could give you the power back if you wish...  
  
Evil Dude: please don't  
  
Boo: I can have my power back then?  
  
Riku: that's a bad idea...  
  
Evil Dude: i could try...  
  
Riku: she'll use it against you, you do know that. I don't think she really loves you  
  
Boo: *walks towards him and brushes fingers against his chin* could you? *gives pleading look*  
  
Evil Dude: you know i love you...and i would do anything for you...  
  
Boo: then make me have heartless powers  
  
Riku: she's touching...my chin  
  
Riku: bite her! bite her!  
  
Evil Dude: you shut up! *yells at self*  
  
Boo: ohh baby when you do that it just turns me on *comes closer to him*  
  
Riku: O.o I like her body...it's more developed than Kairi's...hehe...  
  
Evil Dude: DONT YOU DARE TRY TO RAPE HER!  
  
Riku: No matter what you do, I am going to be with you. you know this don't you?  
  
Boo: *goes over and sits down and puts helmet on* oh...darling...  
  
Evil Dude: im not sure if this will work....i think it will  
  
Boo: *hangs onto chair* as long as I am alive I'll be fine  
  
Evil Dude: are you sure?  
  
Boo: yes, positive  
  
Evil Dude: alright  
  
Evil Dude: *pushes a button instead so red lighting come to the helmet  
  
Boo: *body juts upwards and then relaxes as Boo screams*  
  
Riku: O.o this is painful to watch...  
  
Evil Dude: *runs up to her and holds her* are you alright? boo...speak to me...  
  
Boo: *eyes flash a deep velvet purple and then go back to their normal color* yes..I'm fine  
  
Boo: *stands upward and legs wobble*  
  
Boo: what powers would I have...  
  
Evil Dude: *is touching her face lightly* are you sure  
  
Evil Dude: im not sure...  
  
Boo: I am fine...just fine....  
  
Boo: *holds chest* but my heart is gone...  
  
Evil Dude: what?!  
  
Evil Dude: how would that work...  
  
Boo: in order to be a heartless you must have to give your heart to gain the powers..  
  
Evil Dude: ....  
  
Riku: told you...  
  
Boo: oh but baby I still love you, just because I don't have a heart doesn't mean that I don't love you  
  
Boo: love isn't felt by just the heart  
  
Riku: lair....lair....hook's pants are on fire  
  
Evil Dude: that is true...but...  
  
Boo: I am still the same boo I was before  
  
Padme2468: **oh poor evil dude's tiny ittsy bity heart got broken  
  
Boo: just with a few changes  
  
Evil Dude: like? I haven't finished my studies of heartless powers yet. . .  
  
Boo: *whisks hand and a dark ball of energy appears* ok...maybe a lot of changes.  
  
Evil Dude: O.o  
  
Boo: *pokes it and it pops into dark energy*  
  
Boo: ow...  
  
Evil Dude: are you hurt?!  
  
Boo: no I am fine  
  
Riku: ok can you screw her already  
  
Riku: your dialogue bores me  
  
Evil Dude: SHUT UP!  
  
Boo: *looks at the door the to ends of the worlds* you never told me what was behind that door  
  
Evil Dude: ...the heartless that's all...  
  
Boo: *walks over to it and runs hands across the gold door leaving dark purple mists over the locks*  
  
Boo: I think there is something else back there...there is a heart that is thriving behind it  
  
Evil Dude: no i don think so  
  
Riku: it's the evil basturd Sora...  
  
Riku: and I like him behind there  
  
Boo: oh..alright then..  
  
Evil Dude: boo are you sure your feeling alright?  
  
Boo: *unlocks it by accident with dark magic but the door still stays closed*  
  
Boo: yes I'm fine, just curious that's all  
  
Boo: maybe you should distract me and give me something better to do than to walk around here  
  
Evil Dude: if you want  
  
Boo: come on be more aggressive  
  
Boo: you were always so passive  
  
Evil Dude: *walks up to her* i have missed you so...i never knew i would until you gone *puts hands on her hips*  
  
Evil Dude: *kisses her*  
  
Boo: I have missed you too, your strong grip on my body *pushes hip into him more*  
  
Riku: being turned on....ok....not good  
  
Evil Dude: *moves mouth to her neck*  
  
Riku: this is disturbing and yet so sexy at the same time HOW DOES IT WORK!!! DAMN MY HORMONES  
  
Boo: *moans lightly* ohhh take me...  
  
Evil Dude: *moves hands down and all over her body*  
  
Riku: roaming hands! wahoo!  
  
Riku: ohh very firm...hehe  
  
Evil Dude: SHUT UP!  
  
Boo: *undoes little zipper thing on her chest to show more cleavage*  
  
Riku: what do you want from me! I am 17!  
  
Evil Dude: not here...its not a good setting....  
  
Riku: I have been stuck to you and this is the first pair of boobies I have seen in a while!  
  
Boo: then take me where you want me, I am yours to command  
  
Evil Dude: *picks her up still kissing her but has moved to the open cleavage and ends up a large bedroom*  
  
Riku: boobies....*drools* ever since Kairi died I have dreamed of them for so long  
  
Evil Dude: *lies her on the bed*  
  
Boo: *unzips herself all the way* so you remember how to do this?  
  
Evil Dude: *gulps* i think so...i hope so...  
  
Riku: hehe yes...no wait NO NO evilness....must remember other things other than old dude doing weird girl  
  
Boo: then come here *pulls him onto of her*  
  
Evil Dude: *smiles*  
  
Boo: so what would you like done  
  
Evil Dude: ?  
  
Boo: anything you dare to try *seductive smile*  
  
Padme2468: **huh oh...pepis and this not good...  
  
GIRClone: **lol  
  
Evil Dude: *starts to massage her breasts*  
  
GIRClone: **AHHH  
  
Padme2468: **told you  
  
GIRClone: **skipping to part where she asks her to go to destiny island for security reasons. 0. ??  
  
Boo: *is in the middle of moans that are turning into screams*  
  
Evil Dude: *pauses*  
  
Boo: *looks up at him sweaty* what is it?  
  
Evil Dude: *blokes riku out of this conversation* would you do something for me...  
  
Boo: anything JUST KEEP GOING  
  
Riku: *hears elevator music* damn it...ok waiting...waiting  
  
Evil Dude: go to......destiny ISLAND!....for me....if you befriend this girl kairi...YOU CAN GAINE ALL POWER! Riku is just stupid and thinks she is dead!  
  
Boo: I WILL JUST KEEP GOING! PLEASE  
  
Evil Dude: *keeps going and lets riku back in*  
  
Riku: YAY!!! NO MORE ELEVATOR MUSIC  
  
Riku: this is so much better than porn. hehe  
  
Evil Dude: *groans*  
  
Riku: ewwww....ok maybe not.........  
  
Riku: no groaning that's gross  
  
Boo: *is screaming now*  
  
Evil Dude: i will grown if i want damn it you don't control  
  
Evil Dude: *Accidentally turns back into Riku*  
  
Riku: O.O!  
  
Boo: O.o!  
  
Evil Dude: F*CK!  
  
Boo: your size just dropped into a tiny little gross worm like thing!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Dude: IM SORRY!  
  
Boo: *sits up and slides away from him*  
  
Evil Dude: DAMIT LET ME HAVE MY BODY BACK!  
  
Riku: I AM NOT SMALL  
  
Riku: WHY DO PEOPLE THINK THAT  
  
Evil Dude: *makes him look down* YES YOU ARE! LET ME HAVE MY BODY BACK!@  
  
Boo: *grabs a hold of his thing* LOOK AT THIS!!! IT'S A TINY LITTLE WORM  
  
Boo: THIS IS ONLY GOOD FOR DOING SOME ANIMAL LIKE A DOG!  
  
Riku: yes...but your touching it...^.^  
  
Boo: AHH! *takes hand away* CLENSE!!!  
  
Evil Dude: *is trying get his body to come back but it keeps going back and forth*  
  
Boo: O.o;;  
  
Evil Dude: DAMIT STAY!  
  
Boo: ok...this is a total turn off  
  
Boo: *takes robe and puts it on* good night  
  
Evil Dude: *gets body back*.......  
  
Riku: darn!  
  
Evil Dude: *gets up and puts on robe as well* stay in here...  
  
Boo: why...so you can go through your freaky transformations again?  
  
Boo: honestly, why did you choose that stupid boy  
  
Riku: HEY WATCH IT  
  
Evil Dude: i won't again  
  
Boo: alright, as long as you stay yourself *lays down on bed again*  
  
Evil Dude: *lays beside her*  
  
Boo: *looks over at him and thinks* why am I staying here....I know I don't love him...  
  
Evil Dude: i am sorry its only way i could the host has to be willing to be consumed by darkness. Riku was just so indulged in Kairi he was an easy target.  
  
Squall: *is sticking hand in and out of the goo behind the door* and this marks a whole 5 years we have been in here.  
  
Squall: happy anniversary Sora  
  
Sora: *is blowing bubbles in the goo* same to you  
  
Squall: *sighs* so what are we going to do to pass the time this year?  
  
Evil Dude: *starts to lightly move finger tips on her body I love you  
  
Squall: find the key blade, or more of who's arm is that?  
  
Sora: heck if i know  
  
Boo: *smiles and does air kiss to him and closes eyes and falls asleep*  
  
Evil Dude: *holds her close and falls asleep*  
  
Squall: or in one case, who's butt am I touching *glares at him*  
  
Sora: WHAT!!  
  
Squall: your hand has been on my butt for 5 years now  
  
Squall: you can't feel that?  
  
Sora: NO! I CANT FEEL ANYTHING!  
  
Squall: *rolls eyes* your hopeless  
  
Squall: and if I hear another story about Kairi I think I am going to be sick  
  
Sora: HEY YOU ARE HELPLESS TOO! *HITS HIM AND FALLS OUT*  
  
Squall: *spills out onto he ground* OW  
  
Squall: Hey...we...are...FREE  
  
Squall: *touches self* I can move! and my gun blade is still here and I can talk and move!!  
  
Sora: *falls out after him and is all slime* ew...  
  
Squall: *laughs* ohh poor sora  
  
Squall: come on! we have to go to destiny island to see if Selphie and Kairi are there!  
  
Sora: how do we get out of here?  
  
Squall: the evil dude must keep some kind of door here  
  
Alter Squall: *falls out soon after* huh?!  
  
Squall: O.O!  
  
Squall: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU  
  
Sora: squall??  
  
Squall: but....but....but...I AM SQUALL  
  
Alter Squall: no im squall  
  
Squall: NO I AM SQUALL  
  
Alter Squall: or no....im leon  
  
Squall: I CAME OUT HERE FIRST  
  
Squall: ohhh ok  
  
Alter Squall: yeah well you look like me!  
  
Squall: *smiles* for a second there I thought I was going nutz...  
  
Squall: no you look like me!  
  
Alter Squall: but my real name is squall!  
  
Squall: O.o!  
  
Sora: um....  
  
Squall: no it's NOT  
  
Sora: i think it best we get out...  
  
Alter Squall: YES IT IS!  
  
Squall: alright, we'll finish this later  
  
Squall: *runs around* where is that door?  
  
Sora: heck if i know  
  
Squall: *opens the door to the grand bedroom where the evil fused guy and Boo are*  
  
Alter Squall: im not sure....ok thats not it...  
  
Squall: O...k......not in there.....*closes the door*  
  
Boo: *sits up suddenly*  
  
Boo: Who??  
  
Evil Dude: what is it?  
  
Boo: someone just opened the door...some guy  
  
Evil Dude: what?! how we are the only humans here  
  
Sora: Found it!!! *opens portal thing* ahh...I've missed it so much...I can already smell the salty air  
  
Evil Dude: or kinda humans...  
  
Boo: well go check it out!  
  
Alter Squall: oh yes its so wonderful  
  
Squall: how would you know? you haven't been there  
  
Sora: yeah that's nice i need to see kairi so im going down *jumps in*  
  
Squall: wait for me! *jumps in after*  
  
Alter Squall: HEY *follows*  
  
Evil Dude: walks over that's odd... why is that door open *is looking a the destiny island door*  
  
Squall: *comes flying down like a star from the sky*  
  
Evil Dude: *shrugs and goes back*  
  
Evil Dude: it was nothing  
  
Kairi: *looks out of the window at the sky and eyes bulge*  
  
Kairi: SELPHIE! I THINK RIKU'S BACK! HE CAN'T KNOW I'M LIVING!  
  
Sora: *is like shooting star* WEE!  
  
Selphie: what?! not again...  
  
Kairi: I am going to hide again!  
  
Kairi: you take cover  
  
Kairi: *runs off the secret little place*  
  
Selphie: great....  
  
Squall: *smashes into the sand* OW!  
  
Squall: *spits sand out* blah blah  
  
Selphie: nothings happening....*sees both squall shooting stars* O.o  
  
Alter Squall: *lands in tree*  
  
Sora: *lands on head*  
  
Squall: ok that's not a good way to travel...  
  
Sora: yeah no kidding *rubs head*  
  
Squall: *looks up at houses* Hi there...  
  
Squall: *can't see it's selphie*  
  
Selphie: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Squall: umm don't be frightened  
  
Squall: we just came here looking for some old friends of ours  
  
Selphie: but your supposed to be dead! and so are your *points sora*  
  
Squall: Selphie??  
  
Squall: SELPHIE!  
  
Selphie: *and looks at alter squall* AHHHHHHH! TWO!  
  
Selphie: *runs*  
  
Squall: wait selphie!  
  
Squall: I can't explain that thing I dunno where the hell he came from  
  
Alter Squall: oh that girl...hmph what do you see in her...  
  
Squall: but I am real Selphie! I came back  
  
Squall: hey you shut up! *glares at alter squall*  
  
Sora: wow...um...that was wierd...  
  
Squall: yeah...haven't seen Kairi yet  
  
Selphie: *runs in secret area*  
  
Squall: maybe Kairi....died...  
  
Squall: *looks at abandoned house*  
  
Sora: no that cant be...  
  
Kairi: was it him?  
  
Alter Squall: died yeah i agree...  
  
Sora: *glare at them* she cant be  
  
Selphie: no...*blinks some* .....HOW TWO!  
  
Kairi: O.o  
  
Kairi: *takes necklace and whispers in some old language and a glowing light appears and shows the people on the beach*  
  
Selphie: BUT HOW!  
  
Kairi: that them? *looks at it* that looks like Sora and Squall...but there is two of Squall and Sora is...old looking  
  
Kairi: plus they are.....dead.....Riku told us they were...  
  
Selphie: yeah...but TWO how does that work...  
  
Kairi: I don't know, I don't think it's them  
  
Kairi: we better just stay here until they leave  
  
Selphie: i could have sworn it was though he knew who i was...the squall with long hair...  
  
Kairi: we can't trust anyone Selphie..  
  
Selphie: i know i know but...  
  
Kairi: *whisks hand through the glowing ball* no matter how convincing  
  
Selphie: i guess...  
  
Kairi: I want to believe too Selphie...I want to believe Sora's promise came true.  
  
Kairi: *peers out the entrance a bit to see them* but I have a much greater burden now. I have to protect it at all cost. . .  
  
Selphie: i know...  
  
**More to come later! Tell us what you think! ^.~ 


End file.
